


Uninterrupted

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Ben is just really in deep for devi, Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Flirtatious Undertones, Friendly banter, Implied Feelings, Jealousy, Model UN, Slightly Drunk!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Hey everyone! This is another prompt I took from my prompt suggestion page. This is dedicated to the person who suggested an extended version of this scene :) Enjoy!~
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Uninterrupted

If you were to tell Devi Vishwakumar just a few days ago that she'd be on a Model UN trip, sitting in a hotel room drinking expensive wine and having a civil conversation with her arch-nemesis...she probably would have told you that you were insane.

Of course in the beginning, Devi had also thought that she was insane for volunteering to go on the trip willingly.

I mean...Ben Gross was going to be there. Why would she ever put herself through the torture of going on a trip with him? I mean...she could barely tolerate a class period with him.

To her, though, it seemed like the pros of the situation outweighed the cons.

Well...con (which was Ben).

Deciding that her freedom was worth an overnight trip with her enemy, she volunteered to fill the empty position. Looking back on the decision now...she was honestly glad that she did.

"So..." Ben says as he stands from his spot on the bed, walking over to Devi and sitting down across from her, crossing his legs beside hers, "Turns out we're a pretty good team for two people that hate eachother." 

Devi smiles, "I don't hate you. I just think you're pretentious... and unlikeable." she corrects him.

Ben tries his best not to smile at hearing Devi say that she did not hate him. He was so sure for the longest time that she did (not that he would blame her...he kind of was a major douche to her all the time.)

Ben scoffs, "How am I unlikeable? My dad drives a Porsche Cayenne." 

Devi rolls her eyes, "Right there...THAT was unlikeable." she says pointedly.

"Alright..." Ben concedes, "But you also have somewhat of a...difficult personality, aswell." he points out.

Devi's eyes widen, "Who...me?" she asks in an offended tone, "I'm a goddamn delight." she argues defensively.

She pauses, "I should punch you in the adams apple for saying that." she adds.

Ben raises an eyebrow in amusement, "I stand corrected, you're America's sweetheart." he says, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Thank you." Devi says with a satisfied smile. 

Ben laughs softly, looking down as he swings the wine around in his cup.

"Hey..." Devi says, making Ben look back up at her, "I kind of like Model UN...wanna trade me for Chinese club?"

Ben scoffs, "No way..." he eyes her up and down, "back off poacher."

Devi frowns, "But...you're so good at Mandarin." she points out.

Ben's heart starts racing...did Devi just compliment him? That was probably one of the most genuine things Devi, or anyone else, has ever said to him.

He smiles, rolling his eyes fondly, "Well in all honesty...I only became good at Mandarin to spite you so... Xièxié." 

Devi laughs, offering him a smug smile, "You're welcome."

Ben laughs, looking down at his lap.

Devi takes a sip of her wine as a comfortable silence falls between them. It was strange but...it was kind of nice just talking to Ben.

She never thought she would see the day where she would say a conversation with Ben Gross was nice. 

"Hey, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...what if we worked together tomorrow?" Ben suggests.

"This would be killer on our transcripts." He adds. 

Devi raises an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting an alliance between us? That's like...North and South Korea becoming friends..." she says.

Ben smiles at the comparison between their rivalry to one of the most intense rivalries in the world. Did she say that on purpose?

"Exactly! Imagine how powerful they'd be..." Ben exclaims, "They'd have service to air missiles, and...BTS." he lists off, waving his hand around for effect.

Devi smirks, "I feel you. World Domination." she says, holding up her hand for high-five.

Ben nods, high-fiving her.

Both of them smile, looking down at the ground. This was nice, them putting aside their rivalry to come together as an unstoppable dominating force.

Why had they not done this sooner?

"Have you...told Paxton about Model UN?" Ben questions, completely changing the direction of the conversation. 

He was pretty sure it was the wrong decision but...he couldn't help himself. For some reason beyond him, he couldn't figure out why the idea of Devi and Paxton bothered him so much.

It really got under his skin.

"I'm sure he's REALLY interested in international diplomacy..." Ben continues with a smirk.

Devi shifts her eyes from Ben's gaze, looking down at the floor.

Ben changes his voice into a slower and raspy tone, "Aye...you know what country's cool?...Chad." 

Devi rolls her eyes at his antics, "Okay...Paxton's not dumb! He's just...consistently bad at school." she says defensively.

Ben's smirk grows even wider, and he laughs, bringing his cup up to his lips to sip his wine.

"Is that how they are explaining lack of intelligence these days?" Ben asks sarcastically, and Devi shoves his leg.

"Why do you always bring up Paxton, anyway? You talk about him so often I'm starting to think you have a man crush on him..." Devi teases, and Ben chokes on his wine.

He raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, no...that is absolutely not the case."

Devi smirks, "Are you sure? That man purse that you carry around is telling me a different story." she says, gesturing to his bag that sits on the floor beside him.

Ben shoots her a glare, "It's not a 'man purse' David, it's a satchel." he corrects her.

Devi snorts, "Is that what they are calling man purses these days?" she mimicks him, and he shoves her leg.

"It's a professional, sophisticated satchel. For professional, sophisticated men such as myself." He says defensively.

"I would hardly call you a man, Ben. You're barely a human..." Devi jabs.

Ben scoffs, eyeing her up, "And you're hardly a woman."

Devi smirks, "Okay, okay. But seriously...why do you bring Paxton up so much?" she asks in a more serious tone.

Ben shrugs, twisting his cup around in his hand, "I don't think I bring him up that much."

Devi raises an eyebrow, "You do, though."

Ben shifts uncomfortably, eyes focused on the ground, "I don't know. I guess I just... don't understand why someone like you, is interested in someone like him."

Devi scoffs, "What do you mean by 'someone like me'? What...the nerdy indian girl with too much arm hair? the UN?" she snaps.

Ben flinches when he hears Devi say the nickname that he'd made up for her and her friends.

He'd regretted saying that from the day he first came up with it. He felt a wave of guilt crash over him every time someone brought it up.

And now, slightly intoxicated from drinking one too many cups of wine, he felt even worse than usual.

Ben immediately looks up at Devi with wide eyes, "Devi...that is not what I meant at all!"

Devi sighs, "I'm pretty sure it was. I mean...at every opportunity you get...you always have something to say about how i'm a UN, or a virgin." 

Ben frowns, "Devi, I know that I've said some shitty things to you in the past. And trust me...I feel like a major dick for it. But...i'm telling you right now that I did not mean it that way."

Devi looks up to meet his eyes, searching them for any sign of insincerity.

She can't find any.

"Then what did you mean?" She asks, voice calmer.

Ben is silent for a moment, "I just meant that...I don't understand why someone so smart, and determined, and..."

he pauses, "beautiful, would chase after someone like Paxton." 

Devi's eyes widen, completely taken aback by Ben's confession. She had never thought that Ben thought any of those things about her.

Her heart started racing...and she wasn't sure whether or not she could blame it on the alcohol, or something else.

She smirks, "Did you just say that I'm beautiful?"

"I did." Ben says matter-of-factly.

Devi smiles, "Well thank you. Feel free to stroke my ego some more...I've got all night." she says, drinking her wine.

Ben snorts, "Yeah, no. I'm not walking into that trap. You're going to have to get me WAY more wasted."

Devi scoffs, "Wow...did it really take that much out of you just to compliment me?"

"Okay, listen...I am slightly intoxicated right now, so...just take whatever I say with a grain of salt, since I guarantee I won't remember any of this tomorrow." He says.

Devi raises an eyebrow, "Noted."

Devi shifts her focus from the conversation between her and Ben to scanning the room, taking notice of the fact that a majority of the Model UN kids had left the party...with a few more also leaving.

Devi looks at Ben, "Have you noticed the fact that the majority of the model UN kids have left?"

Ben furrows his eyebrows, turning around to survey the room. He laughs, sitting back down on the ground.

"Huh...I barely even noticed." He admits. Devi nods in agreement.

They had been so lost in their own conversation, that they didn't realize how much time had passed.

The last of the kids leave the party, leaving Ben and Devi alone. 

Devi stands up, losing her balance slightly. She looks down at Ben, who's shamelessly staring at her with wide eyes.

She offers him her hand, and he takes it, allowing her to pull him to his feet.

"Well...it's getting late. You should probably get back to your room so you can rest up for the conference tomorrow." Ben says.

Devi scans the room, noting the extensive amounts of plastic cups scattered across the hotel furniture and floor.

"Or...I could stay and help you clean all of this up?" Devi suggests. Ben glances at her.

"You don't have to do that." He says, and Devi rolls her eyes.

"Of course I don't have to...but this successful heist was a two-person job. The least I could do is help clean up." She admits, already walking over to grab a plastic bag, tossing empty cups into it.

Ben gives in...walking over to help her clean up.  
~  
A short time later they finish cleaning up the remainder of the trash, both falling down side-by-side onto the bed.

"So...did you have fun tonight?" Ben asks.

Devi nods, turning herself onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows to look at him, "Surprisingly...yes. Who would have ever thought that Model UN could actually be fun?"

Ben laughs, "Hey...I can attest to it being VERY fun."

Devi rolls her eyes fondly, "That's because you are a dork."

Ben laughs, "That's a fair assessment. I have no shame admitting that."

Devi laughs, fidgeting with her fingers.

A comfortable silence falls between them.

"Hey...I'm really sorry for all of the shitty things I've said in the past." Ben apologizes.

Devi smiles, "That was random but...It's okay. It's fair to say we've both said our fair share of shitty things to eachother."

Ben nods, "Yeah, very true."

"You know...I never thought I would say this but...it's been really nice just talking tonight. Why didn't we think of an alliance sooner?" Devi asks.

Ben shrugs, "Honestly...I'm wondering the same thing."

"I'm glad we agreed on this. We're totally going to dominate Model UN tomorrow." Devi says.

"Absolutely." Ben agrees.

"Well...I should probably get back to my room, you know...before Mr. Shapiro storms in here and assumes that we were having sex." Devi says, and Ben makes a face of disgust.

To be honest, nothing about Devi really disgusted Ben, but he couldn't be completely transparent about that.

He still had to keep up a certain element of surprise.

"Ew, yeah...we do NOT want that kind of rumor swirling around." He agrees, standing up to walk with her to the door.

Devi opens the door, turning around to look at Ben, "Well...I will see you tomorrow, ally." she winks, walking out of the door.  
Ben watches as Devi leaves, his heart racing.

He flops down onto the bed, looking over at the empty bottle of wine sitting in his trashcan and smiles.


End file.
